


Our Garden Grows

by LadyLondonderry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fire, Letters, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/pseuds/LadyLondonderry
Summary: Harry lives a rather mundane and dreary life, full of the same sorts of routine day in and day out.One terribly dull and rainy day, a letter arrives from an L.T. who would very much wish for Harry to write back.Too bad Harry can't figure out how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Hinge". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hinge/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).

It’s been six, almost seven months, since the letters started arriving. 

The first one arrives in February, smelling faintly of lavender. It’s horribly crumpled, as is everything that’s deposited into his letterbox. Somehow by landing himself the smallest and most run-down flat in existence, Harry has also managed to land the smallest, most run-down letterbox to match.

It’s raining heavily and of course the letterboxes are just outside of the overhang so if Harry actually wants his mail dry and readable he has to use himself as a human umbrella to shield it all. When he pulls out the crumpled mess of bills and flyers and a single hand-addressed purple envelope, he doesn’t think much of it; the envelope is probably just another old university classmate looking to make connections. Well joke’s on _them_ because Harry’s working a dead-end job and any networking with him will only land them with the ability to get hired at Tesco’s. Or, if they’re lucky, Sainsbury’s.

He deposits the mail on his table when he manages to get the key unstuck enough to get into his flat. There’s almost a week’s worth of mail piled up, but cleaning day is officially Sunday so he’s got an excuse. It’ll probably all go in the bin anyway.

-

Only hours later, Harry is donning his coat to go to work, but he notices as he’s leaving that his letterbox is sticking open once again – and another purple envelope is sticking haphazardly out the top.

Harry frowns, wondering if the postman came back to deliver a second one that he had missed the first time around, but when he pulls it from the box he notices that there’s not even a stamp on it, nor a return address. Only the initials _H.S._

He pockets it before he can make himself even later for work.

-

It’s after midnight when he arrives home and his feet are absolutely aching from six hours of standing at a till, but that letter has been burning a hole in his coat pocket all day, so when he finally makes it up all the stairs to his flat he snatches the other purple envelope off of the table and collapses onto the couch with both of them.

The first letter smells faintly of lavender, but the second one smells of some other flower that Harry doesn’t know – certainly it’s not something that ever grew in their school gardens. He slits open the first one and takes out a small note with rushed, messy writing on it.

_H.S. –_

_Hi! You must be younger than me, I just felt the connection! This is so exciting, I’ve been waiting two years now! (Oh, hope you don’t mind I’m a bit older)_

_This is so weird, writing to someone I don’t know, right? You must be doing it too – maybe our letters will intersect!_

_Can’t wait for your letter, hope it doesn’t take too long - I’d hate for you to be living far away!_

__

\- L.T.

Full of curiosity, Harry puts down that letter and opens the second one.

_H.S. –_

_Hello again! I haven’t gotten your letter yet (are you shy? I’m not scary, I promise!) I just wanted to say that I’m so, so happy I finally get to meet you! Don’t worry, I’m good at charming parents, too ;)_

__

\- L.T.

Well that’s odd, to say the least (and whomever L.T. is he truly has terribly handwriting). Stretching out on his back, with his feet hanging over the edge of the couch and his head turned toward the black screen of his television, Harry wracks his brain as to who L.T. could possibly be.

-

_H.S. –_

_So it’s been a week and I still haven’t received your letter. Mum says maybe you live in Australia, but I think even then it would have gotten here by now._

_I don’t think letters can get lots but maybe send it again, just in case?_

__

\- L.T.

Harry works long hours because his job is a revolving door of people coming and quitting again. Since he’s the only one trained in virtually all areas of the store, he’s called in constantly whether he wants it or not. He’s saving to move out and he’s saving to have a cushion for when he starts job hunting for a profession that he truly loves, but for the moment he’s stuck working tirelessly in a job he doesn’t love.

So the letters get put on his dresser and he looks curiously at them sometimes but for the most part he tries his hardest to just get through the days and look for the future.

-

_H.S. –_

_So it’s been… a while, and still no letter. I need to know – are you afraid of me? Or did I say something offensive? I’m sorry if I did!_

_Are you hiding from me?_

__

\- L.T.

These letters, Harry thinks, are getting stranger. He thinks about whether this could be a friend playing a prank on him, but if so he doesn’t know what’s funny about it. Somehow the person on the other end doesn’t seem real; they’re writing almost as if they’re having a conversation but Harry doesn’t know how to talk back.

-

_H.S. –_

_Okay I’ve spoken to my mum and she says there are a few old fashioned families – especially in America – who believe we shouldn’t talk to each other until we see each other for the first time. Is that it? Have I been royally fucking It by continuing to send letters? I’m really sorry if I have!_

__

\- L.T.

Harry starts having weird dreams, is the thing. The first thing that’s weird is that he can remember them at all; it’s been years since he has been able to remember his dreams, but these ones are vivid, and waking up feels more like coming back to his flat after a day out. There’s memories of walking down a soft dirt road lined with ancient shady trees, and a white fence in the distance that’s surrounded on both sides by flowers, vines and other sorts of green life. It smells fresh and there’s the sound of birds chirping in the trees.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155129156@N06/42413999812/in/dateposted/)

-

_H.S. –_

_Okay to clarify I don’t live with my mum, I do have my own house. I’m just a bit of a mama’s boy, I hope you don’t mind._

__

\- L.T.

Harry comes home from work exhausted, with achy feet and stiff joints from shelving tins of fish and vegetables for hours on end, and the small collection of letters on his dresser only grows. He lets out a bit of a laugh at this one when he reads about this L.T.’s fear of Harry thinking he lives with his mum. With a startle he realises that this is the first time in quite a while that he can remember laughing. Hm. He should find some new comedies to watch on Netflix, or maybe call his sister more.

He finds that he’s excited to fall into bed; the dreams are becoming longer, and he’s always walking toward that white fence. He thinks maybe dreams like this should actually stress him out, since they always end before he gets there, but it’s just such a calming, soothing place to be. He feels rather like he belongs there.

-

_H.S. –_

_I realise that if you really are from one of those old fashioned families, I’m continuing to dig myself into a hole by sending you more letters. But I realised I had never sent you my address! How would you find me?_

_So here’s my address, I hope this means I get to meet you soon!_

__

\- L.T.

Harry studies this letter more than any others. It smells like lilies and is in the same purple envelopes as the other ones.

The difference is that this one was the straw that broke the camel’s back in his letterbox; it had already been stuffed with bills and while Harry thinks that if the postman tried hard enough he could have fit it in, he apparently had been in a hurry that day because when Harry came home he found the letter crumpled below the box.

And of course it had been raining.

So try as he might, this L.T.’s handwriting combined with soggy pavement water means an address possibly lost forever. He wonders if he would have replied if he had the address. Thinking about it as he showers that night, he supposes he probably would. L.T. deserves at least a reply, for all they’ve done to try to reach him.

He wonders if he really is the person L.T. is trying to reach.

-

_H.S. –_

_Maybe you don’t speak English? parlez-vous français? Sorry, that’s the only other language I know._

__

\- L.T.

-

Harry’s having the dream almost every night now, but it’s come to a standstill; it always starts with him walking down that beautiful path in the country and coming to the white fence, which he now knows contains an overflowing garden of every kind of flower that Harry knows of. There’s a house at the back with a curvy slanted roof like in his childhood picturebooks and windowboxes of green things sitting primly on each sill. There’s a wind chime hanging next to the front door and what looks to be a dog dish on the stoop.

It’s all very much a picture perfect place, and Harry wonders why his subconscious is so fixed on it.

The thing is, Harry feels he needs to get in the house, or at least ring the doorbell, but he absolutely _can’t_. He can’t because every time he goes to open the gate, the hinges make the most horrible screeching groan and he’s suddenly back in reality again, laying on his bed and hearing the dreary rain beat down the single window pane.

It’s rather tiring.

-

_H.S. –_

_I hope you’re okay. Are you safe? If you’re in some kind of unsafe situation, I’ll do everything I can to get you out. I swear I’d keep you safe here._

__

\- L.T.

No matter how many different ways Harry tries to get through the gate or simply go straight over the fence, those hinges seem to need only the slightest provocation to scream like they’re being murdered. He spends some nights simply standing on the other side of the fence and hoping whoever’s inside will come out.

-

_H.S. –_

_Sometimes I wonder if these letters are actually going anywhere, you know? I hope they are. Sometimes it feels almost like you’re here, but then you’re gone again._

_Please write back?_

__

\- L.T.

The collection of letters on Harry’s dresser has continued to grow and one day Harry realises with a start that they really are a bright spot in his life. He hopes L.T. is doing well, even though he’s never been able to write back. He wonders who this person is, and how they found _Harry_ of all people.

He’s begun trying to move around back of the house to go inside, but the fence surrounds it and the gate in the back is just as bad as the one in the front.

The back window holds a view of a kitchen though, and Harry has spent more than a few nights looking in and thinking about what it would be like to cook something in there. He can see old fashioned copper pots hanging from the ceiling and a single flower in a vase in the window (it’s different each time). He wonders who uses it all, and if they know just how lucky they are.

-

_H.S. –_

_It’s sort of difficult to write to someone who doesn’t write back. I’m ready the second you reach out to me, but I think I need to take a break for a while, for my own health._

__

Always in my Heart,  
\- L.T.

-

The fire starts at some point in the night. Later, firemen conclude that it started on the floor below Harry’s, from an incident with the gas stove.

Harry wakes to a feeling like his lungs are collapsing. He opens his eyes to find that his hands are barely visible in front of his face, and even the streetlight outside his window looks dim, obscured somehow.

Smoke.

In his fear and confusion he jumps up out of bed, immediately inhaling a thick amount of smoke. It sends him into a coughing fit and he frantically covers his nose and mouth with one arm, searching for the door with the other.

The lightheaded dizziness is becoming severe by the time he reaches the door, only to find the knob burns his fingers at the touch.

He stumbles as he turns from the door, knowing he needs to get to the window. Vaguely, he thinks about how difficult it is to open that window on a normal day, much less right now. 

Another wheezing cough racks his body as he inhales more smoke, and when he reaches the window he sees the fire engines parked all along the street far below him. Using what’s left of his strength Harry pries the window open, and a gust of fresh air hits him for only a moment before his door is blown inward from the force of the fire, and the last thing Harry remembers is the bright light and heat being swallowed by blackness.

-

There’s a rumbling sort of feeling, that’s the first thing Harry becomes aware of. He’s laying down and there’s some sort of pressure on his face as if he’s fallen asleep in his Darth Vader Halloween costume from two years ago.

He blinks his eyes open and winces at the bright light directly above him. Vague memories start to piece together in his head, of the smoke and fire and maybe something about being carried, uselessly bouncing about over the shoulder of someone in much heavier clothes than his own vest and shorts.

He’s… in an ambulance? There’s a man near him who seems to just have caught on that Harry’s awake, and he’s now started speaking but it’s all sort of garbled to Harry. He catches phrases like “oxygen mask” and “lucky” and “whole building, safety hazard”, but Harry doesn’t really have the energy to stay attentive, and most of what happens the rest of the ride escapes his notice, focus instead staying on breathing properly and trying not to cough up his insides.

It’s when they get to the hospital, and the ambulance aid helps him to sit up and get inside, that Harry realises he has something haphazardly stuffed in his pocket. It’s bulky and a little pointy and upon pulling it out he realises it’s one of L.T.’s letters from his dresser. 

He pushes it back into his pocket because he’s being helped into a wheelchair and then escorted down a hallways into a sterile looking white room where he’s hooked back up to an oxygen machine and things about his health and wellbeing are explained to him in big words that make his head spin. 

When he’s finally left in peace he takes out the letter again and smooths it on his hospital gown (which he thought was totally unnecessary). Opening the envelope he finds it’s the one that L.T. wrote their address on. He thinks maybe if he squints he can make out half of the name of the town, but it makes his head hurt to do so and so much has made his head hurt already. For good measure he folds the letter carefully and sticks it back in his pocket. He knows he should be doing something to contact his family in case they’ve heard, and somewhere in the back of his mind he realises this means he needs to be looking for a new place to stay, but the thing is, he’s exhausted and alone and just wants to not think about it for a while. 

He finds that sleep comes easy.

-

His dream is more jumbled this night. There’s the smell and colour of flowers bright in his mind, and green grass below his bare feet as he finds himself walking next to the road instead of on it. When he gets to the fence he finds a note attached, scrawled in eerily familiar writing.

It’s an address.

-

Harry ends up being released from hospital the next day, with warnings of taking it easy and to not overexert.

He knows he has to call his mum and sister to tell them what’s happened. Oh, and he has to call work, to let them know he can’t make it.

Or, maybe to let them know he’s quit. He’s starting to feel it’s about time.

Things feel different when he steps outside. Even with the drizzle that’s going on, there’s a certain lightness. It’s all probably coming from the fact that he feels a puzzle piece has fallen into place.

It was a shock to find that the address he put into Google Maps on the phone he briefly borrowed from the woman at the front desk is a real place. He now walks with a modified note in his pocket, having written over the address with the correct bits filled in, and on the back a list of directions of how to get there.

It just feels important, somehow.

It’ll be a long trip because he doesn’t have any credit cards with him, and the clothing gifted to him from the hospital (because his old clothes were in no shape to be worn again) is all a little tight but it’s par for the course, really. He’s alive, and he thinks that’s rather what counts.

The rain starts to let up not too long after he’s begun walking and Harry watches for birds that fly overhead. He wonders if any of them have flown over the white fenced house.

Briefly, he busks in the underground to earn enough for a train ticket. He can’t do it for long because he learns quickly that singing very much counts as exerting yourself, but it gets him enough for a pass.

Sitting in the train not too long later he wonders how crazy he’s being, and just how bad of an idea this is, but it doesn’t even cross his mind to go back.

-

The trees lend much needed shade to what has ultimately become a hot day, and the birds singing in the trees make this feel eerily like he’s still in that dream that he’s had for months. When he finally starts recognise the area he’s in, and see a white fence come into view, that’s when he really starts to doubt himself. What does he think he’s doing? Sure, he seems to have made it into a fairy tale and temporarily escaped his life, but he’ll be right back there tomorrow, having to find a new flat, a new phone, a new ID, and figuring out if anything of his is even salvageable. Who does he think he’s kidding, following an address that came to him in a dream?

But when he gets to the front of the house, with the fence within reaching distance, all those thoughts silence. That this place could possibly be real is enough to blow his mind.

What will happen when he touches the fence? Will that screeching wake him up again? Will he end up in the hospital or back in his flat like the fire never happened? 

The sound of a door swinging open and a dog barking startles him into looking up, and that’s when it truly hits him that this isn’t a dream. A dog is hurtling toward him at full speed, large and black and fluffy, and even as Harry jumps back, the dog reaches the end of the fenced in area and props his front paws on the gate of the fence, making it sway wildly and let out a horrible cacophony of screeches. The dog is barking with its tongue intermittently lolling out the side of his mouth, and tail wagging violently behind him. 

“Clifford! Get yer arse back indoors so I can finish clipping your nails or you’re going to end up with Mum’s fish pie for supper!”

The door to the house bangs open again as the voice appears and Harry looks up to see an absolutely beautiful man.

He’s rather short, in skinnies and a loose-fitting tank, and bare feet that look like he’s taken a walk down the dirt path already today. His hair’s a chestnut brown mess, just long enough to be a bit curly on the ends, and he’s got a number of odd bracelets and necklaces decorating his arms and chest.

When he stops talking to his dog, who is paying no heed, he looks up at Harry, still on the other side of the fence. He stops immediately in his tracks with wide eyes.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155129156@N06/41561964765/in/dateposted/)

“You’re here,” he says. His voice, Harry now notes, is high and fine like lemon water on a hot day.

Suddenly the man is running toward him, his dog jumping out of the way as he throws the gate open, the hinges screeching jarringly, and throws his arms around Harry, enveloping him in a tight hug and throwing him off balance, almost upending both of them.

Clifford is barking wildly behind them and Harry barely notices. Something about this man feels wonderful, feels _right_

“I-“ Harry clears his throat. His arms are tentatively around the man because he’s not sure where else they’re supposed to go. “I’m. Yeah.”

The man pulls back just enough to look him in the eyes. “Why didn’t you come?” He asks finally. “Why didn’t you write back?”

Harry takes out the letter in his pocket, with some difficulty. It’s more crumpled now than it was earlier because he kept taking it out while on the train to reread it. He smooths it over and holds it up. “It got wet,” he says. His mouth is dry. He’s not sure why but he’s terribly nervous. “And you never gave a return address.”

The man frowns. He takes a step back, unwinding from Harry’s frame, and looks at the letter where Harry’s written the address over the water marks. This close Harry gets a striking view of the man’s cheekbones. His stubble. His blue eyes.

The man looks up at him again. “You’re human,” he says slowly.

“So are you?” Harry asks. He’s suddenly much more confused than he was before.

The man shakes his head. “I have to call my mum immediately,” He says suddenly, and begins walking back toward the house. Harry stands there for a moment before the man looks back and sees he hasn’t moved. “Come on!” He says, raising a hand and motioning. The dog, Clifford, is already running to follow him, so Harry assumes that motion is for him.

He opens the gate and it screeches but he doesn’t wake up, so he follows.

The inside of the house is full of odd kitschy things and plants – plants _everywhere_. The man leads him through the front room and down a hallways into a bedroom, where there’s a large mirror hanging on the wall. It’s old and ornate and the man goes right up to it and slaps his palm onto the glass.

“Mum!” he yells. “Mum, we need help!”

Harry’s really not sure what he’s gotten himself into.

The glass on the mirror seems to shimmer like water and a moment later it’s no longer his reflection but that of a woman quite a few years older than the two of them. She’s got a warm smile and a few necklaces that seem to match her son’s; small gemstones encased in swirling metal and bits of amber.

“Louis,” she smiles. “Love. If you’re calling for my pancake recipe again I’ll just send you a written copy, you don’t need me to keep telling you.”

“No, Mum!” Louis butts in. It’s _him_ ,” and he points rather accusingly at Harry, “He’s _human_ , Mum!”

The woman looks at Harry.

Harry looks at the woman.

“Have you two introduced yourselves?” The woman asks.

Louis frowns. He rather pouts. “No,” he mumbles. He’s rather like a primary school child being told they can’t skip maths just because the sun is shining. He turns back to Harry though and his face changes to something rather sheepish. “Hello,” he says, formally holding out a hand to shake. “I’m Louis. Tomlinson.”

“Harry Styles,” Harry says, taking his hand. It’s small and bony and for some godforsaken reason Harry doesn’t want to let go. It feels like something is clasping around their two hands, holding them together. He does let go eventually though, because he’s an adult and not weird.

“Good,” says the woman in the mirror. “And I’m Jay. Now Harry,” she turns to him. “You’ve ended up here because you’ve gotten what I assume is quite a few letters from my son, correct?”

Harry nods.

“And you never wrote back because you didn’t have an address and you didn’t know what on earth he was talking about, I assume?”

Harry nods again.

“Well that’s all settled then,” she says, now turning to Louis. “Yes, he’s a perfectly normal human. Cherish him and I will see you at the wedding ceremony in a year.”

_The what?_

“No, wait!” Louis shouts as Jay starts to fade out of the mirror. If Harry’s not mistaken she rolls her eyes as she reappears. “Yes, Boobear?”

“Isn’t it a problem?” Louis asks. “Can humans even have soulmates?”

“They can if their soulmates are witches, dear,” Jay answers. She waves to both of them with a large smile plastered on her face. “Really, so lovely to meet you, Harry. You’re going to love Louis, even though he has spent these last ten minutes rather neglecting to tell you anything, and yes that is a hint darling.”

Just like that, she’s gone and there’s only a simple mirror in front of them again. Louis turns to look at Harry. “I’m sorry,” he says. “She’s right. I’ve been horribly neglectful. Can we start over?”

Harry sticks out his hand. “Hello,” he says. “I’m Harry.”

-

Louis sits the two of them down at the table in the bright kitchen that Harry watched so many times through the window. He brings over a teapot and cups. Pouring hot tea from the kettle into his own cup he asks Harry what he wants to drink. He asks for coffee and Louis turns to pour the kettle into Harry’s cup too. Completely in awe, Harry looks between the two cups and sees that Louis’s really does have tea while Harry’s has piping hot coffee. He looks up to see a satisfied grin on Louis’s lips.

Over the next hour as Clifford sits peaceably at their feet, Louis explains that he comes from a long family of witches. He says that, unlike humans, every witch has a soulmate and when the youngest of the two turns twenty, the red string of fate connecting them becomes visible so that they can find each other. Louis says that it’s tradition to introduce one another through letters, by writing them and then tying them to the string, so that it will travel the string to reach the other. Harry feels horrible when Louis speaks about how worried he was when Harry didn’t write back.

“I know it’s weird,” Louis sighs eventually. “And I’m sure apparently me mum can spew all sorts of examples at me, and she will the next time we talk, but I’ve never heard of a witch having a human soulmate. And you’ve probably never heard of witches at all. So what I’m saying is, would you be willing to give it a shot? We don’t have to move in together right away, of course, since this isn’t the sort of thing you’re used to.”

Harry thinks it over before nodding. “I’m not going to lie and say I wasn’t drawn to you,” he says slowly. “The you from the letters, and the you I met the second you went outside. I don’t even have a home to go to right now and yet I spent my money to get here instead of figuring out essentials like that, which definitely says something.” He honestly just wants Louis to hold his hand again. Everything feels better when he’s touching Louis.

“You’ve seen my spare room,” Louis cuts in. “You’re more than welcome to move in there, at least until you’ve found a place.” Harry looks sceptical at Louis’s enthusiasm, so he continues. “I’m definitely not saying permanently. Just that I can help and, no offence, but you look like you could use it. Please let me help, it would give me the chance to get to know you a bit as well, since the conversation’s been a little one-sided so far.”

Tentatively, Harry agrees. They talk more about serious subjects and frivolous ones, and later that day Louis drives him back into town in a car that, Harry notices, doesn’t seem to run on gas. Harry retrieves what little of his possessions have been saved (and finds it suspicious but endearing that every letter from Louis has come out unharmed), and they make a stop for a new phone and a stop for new cards. Finally getting the chance, Harry calls Gemma and his mum, telling them he’s staying with a friend, and work, to tell them he’s taking personal time. 

Before going back to the house with the white fence and the garden, the two of them stop at a little Italian restaurant and have a dinner that could have even been romantic if it wasn’t for the two screaming babies at the table next to them.

No, instead they both spend the entire meal pulling faces at them to get them to laugh, and most of their talk is instead focused on memories of siblings as kids.

When they get back to Louis’s house it’s already dark and Louis is the one to open the gate, cringing at the sound it makes.

“I keep meaning to fix that,” he says. “It started doing this out of nowhere about six or seven months ago. The back one too. Magic hasn’t done shite for them but I keep forgetting to go into town for grease.”

Harry thinks about that timing. He wonders about it. He has to stop wondering about it and shield himself from sudden dog slobber and Clifford finds out they’re home and announces how happy he is.

\---

_3 Years Later_

Harry walks down to the end of the garden path to grab the post quick before the skies open up above him. He's supposed to meet Louis for lunch in an hour, because Louis's last antidote delivery of the morning is right outside of the little bakery Harry has just opened up. It's tiny and he's honestly not sure it'll be open more than a year but he's doing what he loves and he's so, so happy.

The post today consists of a bill, a _Dog Lovers_ magazine, and... A purple envelope. All that's written on it are the initials H.S.

He puts the other two things back in the letterbox and tears open the envelope, a huge grin already splitting his face - it's been over a year since Louis last wrote him a letter through their soul-string.

Inside, scrawled on the same messy handwriting Harry has learned to love;

_H.S. -_

_Will you marry me?_

__

-L.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at [LondonFoginaCup on tumblr!](londonfoginacup.tumblr.com)
> 
> And if you're so inclined, feel free to [reblog the fic post here](http://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com/post/156401471359/our-english-garden-by-ladylondonderry)


End file.
